Anytime
by If The Fates Have It
Summary: Kurt and Blaine plan on having a sweet first date, when suddenly things take a turn for the worst resulting in a broken Blaine who desperately needs saving. 1st Oneshot, hope you enjoy!


**Hey, this is my first one-shot, hope it turned out half decent. Hope you like it, please review! **

**WARNING: CONTAINS A SAD BLAINE WHO MAY JUST RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND EAT YOUR SOUL! **

Kurt was getting impatient. He had been waiting for Blaine to pick him up for over half an hour and they were going to be late for their movie night. Had he been stood up? No, Blaine wouldn't do that. He was probably just stuck in traffic, or he had overslept. Kurt sat down on his front steps head in hands. Five minutes, he'll give Blaine five minutes before he called it off.

Blaine cursed underneath his breath as his dad continued to lecture him for the forty-thousandth time on "maintaining a proper image". His dad's lectures were the same each time, 'we are very high up on the social ladder and the only thing keeping us from the top is you and your faggy boyfriend!' and the occasional threat, then a slap goodnight. Typically Blaine could handle it, by the twentieth time he just learned to mute his father, but now he was late to pick up Kurt for their first date ever. What if Kurt thought he stood him up? Blaine resisted the urge to duct tape his dad's mouth and run for it. Hurry up, hurry up…

"Kurt, you sure you don't want to just wait inside?"

"No dad, I'm good. He'll be here any second now." Kurt replied. He could feel his dad's questioning glance as he went back inside. It was getting cold. Where was the warbler?

"How am I supposed to go to work everyday trying to maintain a good reputation when I know back at home my own goddamn son is screwing around with some other faggy scum? Do you know what stress you have put on our family? That boy is nothing but a freak and I swear if I see him one more time I will beat the living crap out of him! Look at me when I talk to you, is any of this getting through your thick skull?!"

It was. Because for the first time ever, Blaine's dad had threatened Kurt, and nobody hurt Kurt. Nobody.

Kurt watched as his watch ticked and then hit the 9:55 mark. Time was up, and it was official. His first date had been destroyed before it had even begun. Kurt wanted to slap himself for getting his hopes up. Of course Blaine wouldn't have wanted to go out with him. Blaine deserved so much more. Most likely Blaine agreeing to go out tonight was just an act of pity. God, he was going to die alone. No, Kurt Hummel, you are not going to cry. Stop throwing a pity party and go do something useful. With a sigh Kurt let one tear slip and bit his lip.

Blaine could feel rage bubble up inside of him. His vision went red and the next thing he knew his fist was implanting itself in his dad's gut. His father gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, then gave Blaine a look of utter fury. Realizing exactly what he had just done Blaine quickly backed up, but not before he got punched on his face. His head spun as he tried not to puke, the force of the blow nearly knocking him off his feet. Blaine kneeled on the ground as his dad continued to attack him, kicking his side again and again. Blaine curled up into a fetal position, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out. He would not let his dad think he was hurting him.

"You goddamn faggot, attacking me in my own house, you seriously think you're strong enough to hurt me?"

His father's words became mixed with the internal screams Blaine was keeping locked inside. Finally, after an eternity, the kicks slowed and came to a stop. Blaine's entire body was throbbing in pain as he slowly sat up.

"Leave this house now."

Without a word, Blaine got up and half dragged himself out of the now destroyed living room and out the front door. He unlocked his car door and put on his usual mask. He would not give his dad the satisfaction of making him cry. Then, with a deep breath Blaine slammed his foot on the pedal and drove away.

Kurt heard the honking outside his house and hour later. He was already in his wool navy blue pajamas and was just about hoarse from venting to Mercedes about the whole Blaine ordeal. Still, he ran down the steps and opened the front door, praying it wasn't some stupid prank pulled by the teen gorillas from the football team. Instead, to his surprise, he found Blaine's car. Clearing his throat, Kurt quickly ran over knocking on the passenger window.

"Blaine?"

Sure enough he saw the boy's smiling face. But there was something off about his smile. Frankly there was something off about Blaine's face.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Blaine, what happened to your eye?"

"I-I fell down the stairs."

"And you hit your eye?"

"We have weird stairs."

"Blaine, what happened?"

The boy hesitated.

"Nothing, I told you, I'm fine."

Kurt sighed then climbed into the car. Looking the younger boy straight in the eye he said, "Blaine, you don't have to lie to me."

Suddenly Blaine completely broke down. He began to sob, heart-wrenching cries that tore at Kurt's heart. He quickly leaned over to pull him into an embrace.

"I'm s-so sorry K-Kurt, I-I just c-can't-"

"Shhhh, let it all out Blaine."

There they sat for the next fifteen minutes, Blaine's sobs slowly turning into silent tears and Kurt muttering reassurances.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no thanks."

Kurt gave him a smile.

"Polite to the very end."

Blaine let out a strangled laugh and sat up.

"Do you, um, mind if I s-stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure. Stay as long as you want Blaine, ok?"

The warbler nodded then buried his face into Kurt's chest.

"Thank you Kurt."

Kurt smiled.

"Anytime."

**Sorry, lame and cliché ending but I couldn't help myself. Poor Blaine, don't be sad baby! Anyway, please review, hope you liked this! **


End file.
